


Honest

by WittyWritter96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Honest by The Neighbourhood, I need sleep, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Wow, based off song, only if you squint a little, wrote this for @buckysleftarm on twitter, wrote this in a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWritter96/pseuds/WittyWritter96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- Winter Solider: Bucky has a flashback and Steve doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this short FanFic for bucky's arm (@buckysleftarm) on twitter because why not? An awesome profile and roleplayer btw. Please tell me if there are any mistakes. Enjoy!

“Bucky, wait!” Steve caught up with the infamous Winter Solider, his best friend since childhood, just before the door and reached for Bucky’s hand, only to have Bucky turn around in anger. 

“What do you want, Rogers? What do you want from me?” Bucky’s brown eyes were flashing with anger, not at Steve but at himself and the pain he felt. 

Steve flinched at the use of his last name, not used to it coming from his best friend, not used to this at all. Their training session was going so well, no one else down here to give the two men privacy, until Bucky had a violent flashback and refused to tell him about it.

“I just want you to be honest with me,” Steve begged, “Please. Till the end of the line, remember?” 

Bucky grinded his teeth and looked away, unable to look into those bright, hopeful, blue eyes. Those same bright blue eyes he followed into war and helped the same boy who owned them off the ground. That’s what he remembered from his past, before the Winter Solider. Those bright, blue eyes that held hope no matter the danger around them. 

“But that’s the thing. I can’t remember who I was and I certainly don’t know who I am. I could have killed you!” Bucky’s hands were clutched tight, the sound of metal scraping against itself coming from his left arm.

“I… I don’t know what to do anymore, Steve. Maybe you were wrong. I can’t go back to being the Bucky you knew.” Looking down at his feet, Bucky didn’t see the tears in Steve’s eyes or when the man moved to embrace him. 

Wrapping their arms around each other, Steve began to whisper to his broken friend, praying with all his heart that he could do more.

“I’d say I was wrong just to make it fill all the spaces. All this silence between us. I’m waiting for you, Buck. I hope you find a way to be yourself someday, in weakness or in strength. Change can be amazing. So I pray for the best, I pray for the best for you. I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me. Chasing, always chasing those fleeting memories. Why’d you stick around, why’d you stay with me all those years ago? Why’d you fake that you’re ok? Hesitation is killing me too. But I couldn’t save you, but I will save you now. S please, Buck, stay with me.”

Bucky was holding on tight, tears running down his face with silent sobs. He nodded quickly into Steve’s shoulder and pulled back to see the blond haired man was also crying, crying for his lost friend. 

Steve smiled, Bucky returning a small smile as hope filled him, hope for a bright future ahead.

Well, maybe not so lost anymore.


End file.
